Our Fates Are Intertwined
by Badd Wolf
Summary: Years after the end of High school, there's been a cease fire with Tamaki and Kyouya's father, their argument over Haruhi takes a break. Tamaki returns to the Host Club's room, only to be greeted by Haruhi, new and improved. TamaHaru


The blonde quietly strode down the halls of the Ouran Academy. He neared the familiar door. The Third music room, here, most of his precious memories of his 'daughter' were made here. a small smile adorned that beautiful face, that had entranced and made the girls of Ouran blush just seeing it.Oh how he had missed the place. He opened the door with ease, but this time rose petals did not come out. He walked in, glancing around. The room was exactly like it had been since the Host club had left at graduation, except that all the furniture was covered with cloth so that they wouldn't get dusty. He knew he was early, but that didn't matter to him. He started to uncover the plush furniture, where so many young girls had been entertained.  
"Senpai?"  
Tamaki was too indulged to hear the voice. His hand rested in his pocket where there was a small bulge. This was his father's idea, and yet it made his heart beat fast. How would he ask her? Would she say yes? Or would she turn him down and say yes to Kyouya? He shook his head. No, she would not be happy with Kyouya.  
"Senpai?"The voice came again. So he hadn't imagined it. He turned to find her.Haruhi Fujioka.  
But she didn't look like the Haruhi he once knew. True, the Host club got together every summer and he had seen her change.But this was a shock to him. Her hair was to her shoulders, more of a bob then what it had once been when she was younger or in the Host club. Her shirt was light pink and the sleeves stopped at her elbows, and she wore a knee length, flowy black skirt. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. After all these years she was as cute as ever.  
"You're early" she finally said still waiting for him to say something. She noticed that he had not changed much since their high school days. The same hair style and length, of course he had grown a few more inches, but he was the same Tamaki she had known from high school.  
"I know but I just wanted..to...um.."he studdered out, his face turning pink. she smiled at him, and asked," wanted to what?".

"Haruhi..."he looked down at the ground, finding sudden interest in his shoes. he was a host, able to say sweet, charming things easily. and yet he was at a lose of words around her.  
"yes?" she promted, gently placing her hand on the crook of his arm. His face turned red.  
_this is father's idea_ he reminded himself. Tamaki took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.  
"Haruhi..."he got down on one knee and took out the mysterious object. which turned out to be a small box. he opened it, his face turning redder by the second. the small box held a ring."Haruhi...will you marry me?" he finally got out.  
her cheeks turned pink." Tamaki...I...don't know what to say" she answered. she watched him stand up." I guess I should have expected that you would have said no..I mean you usually call me an idiot anyway" he said, with a look of disappointment on his face. he turned to walk away. there was still an hour until the rest of the Host club arrived, so that was enough time to cover up Haruhi's rejection. "Tamaki-senpai..I didn't say...no, did I?"she finally said. his face instantly brightened. he looked back at her, a huge smile on his face.Haruhi merely smiled at him, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.her face turned slightly redder than before, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. she slipped her arms under his and around his back.  
"they fought you know" Tamaki whispered into her ear.  
"who fought?" she questioned.  
"Kyouya's father and mine...they fought over who's son would be married to you" he answered, holding her closer.  
"Tamaki-senpai..."  
"but Kyouya could never love you like I do...Haruhi"he added.  
in response, she held him closer, a small smile on her face.  
Happy endings do come true...once in awhile...when you least expect it.  
:The End:


End file.
